Those You've Known: American Idiot
by Evita the Akita
Summary: "This is my rage. This is my love. This is my life." A collection of variously themed AI drabbles and doubledrabbles.
1. Sticks and Stones

**NOTES:** This is the _American Idiot_ portion of my personal challenge to write drabbles and doubledrabbles for all of the prompts from 100_prompts. These will range in tone from fluffy to completely depressing (like this first one; sorry) and will be mostly about Jimmy and Johnny, but other characters will show up as well. : ) Please review; reviews mean a happy author and more stories for happy readers. :D

**PROMPTS:** A41/B03 – Goodbye/Sticks and Stones

**RATING:** T for language and mentions of violence

**CHARACTERS:** Johnny and Jimmy (POV Johnny)

**Sticks and Stones**

He had the most organized insults I'd ever seen. The most common, by far, was "Bitch." Everyone and everything that pissed him off was automatically "Bitch." It was really a reflex. If you pissed him off beyond everyday annoyances, you got the upgrade to "Douchebag." This was when you knew you'd made it to the level where he was actually going to hold whatever you'd done against you. Then there was "Motherfucking Shitface," which was what you were crowned either before or while the punches were flying.

The last time I saw him, I rose through all three levels, all the way to the punches, in minutes. And then the punches turned into a gun and I was backing out of the room, and then he said the other one.

He didn't use it terribly often, or with many people. It had ended up as my own personal nickname after a while. It didn't have a level. Sometimes it was a term of affection; sometimes it meant "Bitch" or "Douchebag." But here…mixed up with tears and fists and guns…I don't really know what it meant. They were the last words he said to me.

"You little bastard."


	2. Frustration

**NOTES:** This is a bit of funny after that bit of depressing; the actual song in this one was created out of Jodie-of-Suburbia (read her fics) and I sitting around, eating ramen, writing fics, and playing guitar. And it sounded like a very high!Johnny thing to sing. XD

**PROMPT:** B98 – Frustration

**RATING:** T for language and drug use (It's _AI_, guys, expect this from here on out)

**CHARACTERS:** Johnny and Jimmy

**Frustration**

"Every time…is _ramen time_…"

Jimmy paused while making some late-night ramen to glare at Johnny. "I really don't know what I want to smash more, that guitar or your face." The only reply from the sprawled figure on the mattress was a few disjointed chords and a continuation of the song, interrupted by occasional giggle fits. "This is why we get high _together_…because I can't fucking stand you if we're not on the same level–"

"…every time…"

Jimmy sighed and took a bite, resigned to the fact that 'Ramen Time' would be stuck in his head all night.


	3. Under the Influence

**NOTES:** This is me (and Jimmy, for that matter) 'sugaring over the devil' of oh, I don't know, a heroin addiction, with some cute. We're awful.

**PROMPT:** B72 – Under the Influence

**RATING:** T – drugs; slash if you squint (yes, they share a mattress. Crappy apartment + spending all your money on oh, I don't know, HEROIN = shitty/awkward sleeping arrangements)

**CHARACTERS/PAIRING:** SaintJesus

**Under the Influence**

Johnny flipped himself onto his stomach more forcefully than he'd meant to.

"Stop…moving…" grumbled Jimmy, who was lying motionless on his left side, facing the wall, as usual.

"M'not sleeping right…"

"S'just the dope…" Jimmy mumbled at the wall. "You get used to it…"

Johnny groaned into his pillow. "Fucking annoying…"

"Go back to sleep…"

"Trying, asshole…

Silence.

"Sorry…"

"You're fine…" Without looking, Jimmy reached his arm back to sleepily rub Johnny's neck. "Just go to sleep…"

"Sorry…woke you up…"

"M'not mad…waiting until morning." He lazily massaged Johnny's neck until they both drifted off.


	4. Revenge

**NOTES: **A sequel of sorts to the previous chapter (Under the Influence). This is...Jimmy being Jimmy. And showing that when he said he was waiting until morning to be mad, he wasn't being cute. He was serious.

**PROMPT:** A65 – Revenge/B92 – Winners and Losers

**RATING:** T – language, mentions of sex and drugs

**CHARACTERS:** Jimmy and Johnny

**Revenge**

Initially, what woke Johnny up was the mattress shifting when Jimmy got up from his space by the wall and stepped over him. He didn't really want to be awake at all, so he took advantage of his roommate's leaving the mattress by rolling over, stretching, and burying himself in his pillow.

_THWACK!_

"_Fuck_!" Johnny flipped over, sitting up and smacking his back into the wall. His eyes opened to find Jimmy standing over him with his own pillow, looking smug in that very Jimmy way. "What…the fuck…"

"That's for last night, bitch."

"Look…" Johnny grumbled, "I can deal with you eating all my food, I can deal with you using my hotplate to melt the dope, I can even deal with you using my bed for your random sex adventures when I'm out of the house...you'd think you could deal with me inconveniencing your sleep pattern…or whatever…" He stood up, rubbing his still cloudy eyes. Jimmy took advantage of this.

_THWACK!_

Jimmy stormed into the bathroom in annoyed triumph, leaving Johnny curled on the mattress with his hands between his legs.

"Going…to _kill_ you…"

Jimmy's hand stuck out of the doorway, middle finger defiantly outstretched.


	5. Starve

**NOTES:** Johnny being frustrated at the lack of songwriting skills he has when in the beginning stages of withdrawal. And Jimmy being passive-aggressive.

**PROMPT:** A25 – Starve

**RATING:** T for, oh, I dunno...heroin?

**CHARACTERS:** Johnny and Jimmy (POV Johnny)

**Starve**

I hadn't shot up since the day before. I wasn't even smoking; it was too distracting.

I was making progress when the dizziness started getting in my way.

"Brand new," announced the voice in the doorway, a plastic baggie landing on the mattress in front of me.

"Hey…" I replied absently, ignoring the bag, staring into the space in front of my guitar. By now, chords were barely getting out and the melody was getting lost. He stalked to the mattress and his black-tipped fingers swooped down for the bag. I glanced up, meeting his darkly frowning eyes.

"Later, then."


	6. Futile

**NOTES:** A sequel of sorts to the previous chapter (Starve). Later in the evening, Johnny's having the same issues and Jimmy is caring (if you can call it that) in his twisted way. [UNRELATED: Listening to Tony Vincent in WWRY. What a voice.]

**PROMPT:** A03 – Futile

**RATING:** Heroin

**CHARACTERS:** Johnny and Jimmy (POV Johnny)

**Futile**

I hardly realized he'd sat down. I didn't want him there. Or I didn't want to want him there.

The words were close but I couldn't get there. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit me and I dry-heaved, lurching forward, clutching my guitar like it would steady me. Immediately, the cord circled my arm.

"Jimmy…"

"You're okay…you won't feel a thing, baby…"

The soft, biting kiss of the needle pulled me up into complete ecstasy and drew me back into his bony arms. In my fog, it felt like they pulled me down into my grave, the song forgotten.


	7. Reach

**NOTES: **As a little break from our angsty junkies in the city, have some Tunny. : )

**PROMPT:** A33 – Reach

**RATING: **K+ (Ha! No heroin this time!)

**CHARACTERS:** Tunny/Extraordinary Girl

**Reach**

He's only heard her voice a few times, and it's the most beautiful thing he's known in a long time. As he slips in and out of consciousness, through all the pain and the meds and the nightmares, it's there.

He wakes up as she's finishing his sponge bath. Before he opens his eyes, he feels her hand gently squeeze his drying shoulder as she gets up to leave. It's the most personal thing anyone's done for him since he's been in that bed. This voice and hand, their owner still a mystery, make him start to feel human again.


	8. Intent

**NOTES: **A prelude to the next chapter, which will be the first in a Christmas trilogy of sorts for our three angsty best friends. Tunny's particular Christmas story wasn't fitting so well in 200 words, so he gets an additional 100. A prelude. I cheat. :P

**PROMPT:** A49 – Intent

**RATING: **K

**CHARACTERS: **Tunny

**Intent**

As usual, he gets up early just to prove he can do something by himself. He gets his crutch and hobbles, as quietly as possible, to the bathroom. He showers, still embarrassed at the handlebars he had to have installed. It's a day like any other, and he feels like it shouldn't be, so somewhere in between drying off and starting to strap on his leg, he changes his mind.

He leans the metal leg back against the wall, wraps himself in his bathrobe, picks up his crutch, and gets himself to the living room.


	9. Steady

**NOTES:** This is Tunny's installment of the 'Christmas Trilogy.' I love post-show Tunny and EG because I can take all of my need to write shameless, unadulterated fluff and use it on them. Then I can turn around and write depressing crap for everyone else and the balance of the world is restored. XD Will's Christmas chapter will be up next; Johnny's will either be just a chapter here or that plus a oneshot elsewhere.

**PROMPTS: **A45 – Steady/B02 – Sway

**RATING: **K (Refreshing, isn't it?)

**PAIRING:** Tunny/Extraordinary Girl

**Steady**

He doesn't wait long, but for the whole time, he never sits down. He stands tall in the middle of the room, looking at the snow falling outside, his weight slightly shifting from leg to crutch and back, and he waits for her.

He can't help but smile when she does appear, still in her pajamas, her long hair in a lazily twisted bun. In the middle of yawning, she sees him and smiles back with a confused glance at the space under his left thigh. "What're you doing?"

As she walks toward him, he can see that concerned look behind the smile; the look the nurse side of her still gives him on a regular basis. As soon as she's close enough, he lets his crutch fall to the floor, throws his arms around her shoulders, and mumbles, "M'not going to be ashamed today." When he leans in to kiss her, it throws him off balance and they tip back, laughing childishly, onto the couch.

She ruffles his still-wet hair, the nurse side of her giving way to the girlfriend. "Aren't you cold?"

He tightens his arms. "Not anymore."

Still smiling, she kisses his forehead and whispers, "Merry Christmas."


	10. Pauses

**NOTES:** In which Jimmy and Johnny embody the two different connotations of the word 'bitch.' Written as a prize for Jodie of Suburbia for being awesome. Review! (Also - w00t w00t for being in double-digit chapters!)

**PROMPTS: **A64 – Playboy/C14 – Pauses

**RATING:** T for sexual language and a vague drug reference

**CHARACTERS: **Jimmy and Johnny

**Pauses**

It was one of those mornings where it takes awhile to realize where you are, how you got there, and (sometimes) who you are.

He decided to work through these in reverse. Three: his name was Jimmy. Two: through the fog that was the night before, he managed to pick out some details, mostly the usual needles, beer, and Johnny…

Right. More Johnny than he was used to. Jimmy remembered, with some smug pride, that he'd fulfilled his promise of the "full experience." He'd fucked him all the way. He knew he'd accomplished something. Contented, he dragged his eyes open for Step One. He knew he was home; he never made a habit of sticking around post-fuck, but since it was his apartment, he'd made an exception.

The first thing he saw was his own hand…which was resting on Johnny's head…which was resting on Jimmy's chest. It was warm, and almost comfortable…and too much of an exception.

He removed his fingers from Johnny's hair, rolling him onto the left side of the mattress where he belonged. The only answer was a quiet, still-asleep grunt. Jimmy rolled over into his own spot. Everything was back to normal.


	11. Good Riddance

**NOTES: **This is Will's aforementioned Christmas chapter. It's the polar opposite of Tunny's because, given the timeline of the plot, Will's still in deep shit with Heather. Sorry for the depressing chapter; if you want some funny, go read my new oneshot _Salute to a Saint's Haircut_ if you haven't already. Reviews make me happy! DFTBA and ETIRT, Evita.

**PROMPTS: **A40 – Good Riddance/C15 – Affront

**RATING: **T for language

**CHARACTERS: **Will and Heather

**Good Riddance**

"Hello?"

"Hey…it's Will."

"Yeah, I know."

"Um…how's– I mean, how are you and, um–"

"We're fine."

"Good…good. Hey, I was just wondering…"

"What?"

"Uh, since today, uh…I was wondering, um…if I could…"

"You can't see him, if that's it."

"But–"

"I have plans all day. There's no time."

"Heather–"

"I said no, Will."

"…okay…can I– Can I talk to him?"

"Will, he can't talk yet."

"But…can you just hold the phone up so I can say hi, or–"

"I could. Or you could be here, having Christmas with us all day, but you helped me rule that out a long time ago."

"I just–"

"I hope you realize that waiting until now to decide you want to be a father was a really shitty idea."

"Heather, can I just–"

"If you really wanted to see him, you could've at least called sometime besides Christmas morning."

"Well, sorry. You want me to call your fucking secretary next time so she can try and fit me in your schedule?"

"Just stop, Will. I'm not doing this today."

"All I'm saying–"

"I have to go."

"Heather–"

_Click._

_…click._


	12. White Noise

**NOTES: **I seem to be in a post-show mood today... This is Will awkwardly finding out that his issues pale in comparison to Johnny's. Review! DFTBA/ETIRT.

**PROMPTS: **B08 – White Noise/D23 - Return

**RATING: **T for language and drug references

**CHARACTERS: **Will and Johnny

**White Noise**

Their first session of catching up had turned into a beer-fueled monologue from Will. He'd been complaining for so long about how he'd spent the last several months that he wasn't even sure if he was making sense anymore. It took him a few seconds to look away from his glass and notice that Johnny had finished his beer and was leaning his face into his hands.

"–we still talk sometimes, but– Hey…you okay?"

Rubbing his eyes with his fingertips, Johnny mumbled back something that sounded like "fucked up."

Shaking his head, Will laughed wryly into his beer. "Yeah…really has been a fucked up year."

"No…" Johnny looked up, his eyes red and shining. "Will, _I _fucked up." He pulled up his sleeve and held up his arm, and Will could see dozens of tiny, round scars embedded in the skin.

The sarcastic smile slowly dropped from Will's face. "Shit…" He stared at the dents, suddenly unable to keep talking. "You…need another drink?"

"Always," Johnny sighed, pulling down his sleeve and leaning his elbows back on the bar top. "Thanks," he added after another uncomfortable pause.

Will awkwardly patted his shoulder. "No problem, man."


	13. Lost

**NOTES: **I am back! This chapter is a teaser for the DFTIHTWNGDI; it occurs soon after Johnny's "time to wake up" moment. He's dealing with some bad withdrawal, he's forcing himself not to go back to his apartment, and he basically has nothing and nowhere to go, until he finds a phone number in his pocket. There will also be a prequel chapter of sorts to this, going into further detail about the events incoherently mentioned by Johnny. I promise it'll seem less random later. : )

**PROMPTS: **A95 – New Direction/G19 – Lost

**RATING:** T for language

**CHARACTERS:** Johnny and an OC

**Lost**

"Hey, uh…Andrew, hi, it's, uh… You probably don't remember me, but… You're in my phone, and, um… Oh, sorry, it's Johnny; my name's Johnny… I think you helped me off the floor at a…at a gay club once…and you bought me a drink…which turned into a lot…and we probably made out for awhile and, um… I don't know why I said that, but, um… Just making sure you know who I am and don't think I'm just some fucked up…crazy…guy who randomly has your number…which I am anyway, I guess… Listen, I need help…my roommate – uh, Jimmy; you probably met him, too, uh…half-shaved head…really skinny…yeah, anyway, we're not…on great terms right now, so…if…I can stay with you, like…until I get my shit together. Get a job and stuff. So…yeah. I'm not…really making any sense, so… Call…me back…I guess–"

"Hey."

"Oh…hi, uh–"

"Believe it or not, I do actually remember you."

"Oh…cool…"

"Explain this to me again…because no, you're not making a lot of sense."

"Okay…"

"By the way…"

"What?"

"It's Alex. Not Andrew."

"Yeah…okay."


	14. Nightmare

**NOTES: **(Post-_AI_) Will comes home with his current girlfriend, expecting a fun night and finding something completely different. Apologies to any fans of _Innocent Evenings of Drinking_ (my _X-Men_ fic) for not updating in a while; I need Jodie of Suburbia back in order to get my best ideas for that one. She's coming back from France in a couple days, so new chapters should turn up soon. :D Also, I have a Tumblr account now (SnaffleBit Humptywink) for anyone who feels like creeping on me via another medium.

**PROMPTS: **A38 – Nightmare

**RATING: **T - strong language and mentions of drug use

**CHARACTERS: **Will, Johnny, insignificant OC

* * *

**Nightmare**

"Hey, get off; I gotta open the door…

"You are so drunk…"

"Not as much as you are."

"Shu- shut up…"

"Okay, welcome to my own little paradise… Johnny, you still up? Hey… Hey, Johnny? Oh, fuck…oh, _fuck_…"

"What?"

"Johnny, wake up…wake up, man, wake up…_shit_…"

"What the fuck, Will?"

"Call an ambulance…"

"Will, you're scaring me–"

"Call a fucking ambulance, _now_!"

"What the _fuck_?"

"Give me your phone– Goddammit, Johnny, you fucking _dumbass_… Yeah, I– I need an ambulance – my friend – he's passed out – I don't think he can breathe… He…uh…overdose…he overdosed…"


	15. Powerless

**NOTES: **Hadley for the fail! I wrote this a few months ago and, I suppose, hallucinated that I posted it. XD This is a companion to the chapter before (Nightmare). Review, please and thanks.

**PROMPTS: **C23 – Worst Day/C95 – Powerless

**RATING: **T – language and drugs, as per

**CHARACTERS: **Johnny, Will, mentions of Jimmy and Whatsername

* * *

**Powerless**

It was lucky that I did it when I did. I'd waited until Will left and ended up waffling on it so long that it was almost time for him to come back.

_Come on…_

My body was screaming.

_Now or never now or never now or never come on, bitch, come on_…

I'd gone through all the steps with perfect muscle memory though my hands were shaking like mad.

_Come on come on come on_…

Every part of me shook as I stared at my hands, every cell raging against its neighbor, my fingers starting to numb as I clenched the muscles in my arm.

Frozen.

_Come on_…

Shaking.

_Come on_…

Terrified.

_DO IT, FUCKER, DO IT_…

I don't even remember doing it. But what came after…fire…fire in my veins, bringing me up, bringing me home…_Jimmy…Jimmy…her…her, her, her, I want her I want her I want her –_

When I woke up, everything was white and beeping and I felt disgusting…and tired…and lost. It took so much to turn my head to the chair by my bed. Will sighed. He could hardly look at me.

I closed my eyes in defeat. "Fuck…"


End file.
